The Knights of the Solar System
by NeptuneKnight
Summary: Ch. 3: Wiseman attacks the Sailor Senshi and Takuya, forcing those of Neptune to combine their power to defeat him. In the last stand, they are saved by a mysterious figure who disappears after the battle. Still looking for Knights!
1. Neptune Knight's Entrance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters in it. I do own this story and Takuya, so please don't steal.**

**Alright! There **_**is**_** some stuff I need you to read! Please go to my profile and skip all the stuff about me and read the following things. It has all you need to know for this fanfic, except that it takes place after Sailor Stars. Anyways, moving on!**

* * *

"TSUKINO-SAN! YOU'RE LATE _AGAIN_! HALLWAY!" Ms. Haruna yelled, pointing towards the door.

"Aaah! Not _again_!" Usagi whined, shuffling outside.

* * *

Takuya stormed down the stairs, sliding into the kitchen and grabbing a piece of toast. "Mom! I'm leaving!" he yelled, stuffing the piece of toast in his mouth and running out the door. "I can't believe my alarm didn't go off again!"

* * *

Usagi sighed, leaning against the wall and staring at the ground.

"…"

Then a grumble echoed through the hall.

"I'M HUNGRY!" Usagi whined, hugging her stomach. "I still can't believe Haruna-sensei transferred here…"

A sly smile slid onto Usagi's face, and she looked at both ends of the hallway to make sure no one was there. When she saw no one was there, she snickered and pulled out her lunch box, about to open it.

"Tsukino-san…what do you think you're doing?!" Ms. Haruna asked, holding the door open.

"Well…" Usagi began, just before she heard someone crash into the wall at the end of the stairs.

"U-Uh oh…" Takuya mumbled, looking at Ms. Haruna.

"Abanoshi-kun! Late, as always! Stand by Tsukino-san!" Ms. Haruna yelled, stomping back into the classroom and slamming the door shut.

"Not _again_…" Takuya mumbled, shuffling over to Usagi and sitting down. "Haruna-sensei needs to lighten up!" Takuya sniffed, looking at both ends of the hall before he pulled out his own lunch box. Usagi stared at him before she sat down too, opening her lunch box.

"Itadakimasu!" the two chimed, about to take a bite when the class door slid open.

They both froze, not turning to look at what they already knew was there.

"Tsukino-san…Abanoshi-kun…" Ms. Haruna said angrily, shaking.

Takuya and Usagi gulped, backing away as Ms. Haruna loomed over them.

* * *

"Haruna-sensei! Can we go home now?" Takuya whined, resting his chin on his desk, closing his eyes.

"No! The two of you won't be going home until you finish those questions!" Ms. Haruna said, slamming her hand on her desk and putting her other hand on her hip.

"Aaah!" Takuya whined, opening his eyes and looking over at the desk next to him, hoping Usagi would support him. What he saw was that she'd fallen asleep on the desk, and was currently drooling on the sheet of paper under her cheek. "U-Usagi-chan…!" Takuya gasped, jaw dropped.

"Tsuki – " Ms. Haruna was cut off, a person entering the room.

"Excuse me Haruna-san, there's a call for you."

"Oooh! It's him! Alright! I'll be right back!" Ms. Haruna sang, running off towards the office.

Shortly after a beeping sound was heard and Takuya looked back at Usagi, watching her blink a few times as she woke up. "Um…excuse me!" Usagi said, laughing a little before she quickly turned around, hunched over in an attempt to hide the voice speaking to her. "What is it, Ami-chan?" Usagi whispered, being quiet enough to not let Takuya hear what she was saying.

Takuya's eye widened a little, having a feeling gnawing at his mind. _'Not another one…'_ Takuya thought, slowly standing up. "Um…I have to go to the bathroom real quick!" he said, laughing before he ran out, heading out of the building.

"I'll be right there!" Usagi said, standing up. She peeped her head out of the room to look at both ends of the hall, before she went back into the room. **"Moon Eternal! Make-Up!"**

* * *

Takuya ran to the back of the high school, looking around before he raised his right hand into the air. **"Neptune Planet Power! Suit Up!"** Takuya yelled, a light blue light shining from the ring on his finger. He put the palms of his hands together, swinging them apart as two arrows flew from his arms and curved back around, leaving trails of water behind. A white light covered Takuya's body. The two arrows flew towards his chest and went straight through, exposing him to be in armor (see my display picture, or follow the steps at the bottom of my bio). The two arrows curved back around and crashed together in his right hand, creating an explosion of white to reveal a large bow in his hand.

Takuya ran off, heading towards the direction of fighting.

* * *

"What's Queen Beryl doing here? Didn't Sailor Moon defeat her?!" Sailor Venus yelled, looking around at all the Youma surrounding the Inner Senshi.

"Sailor Venus! Look out!" Sailor Mercury yelled, pointing at a Youma behind her that was preparing to attack.

"**Mars – Flame Sniper!"**

The Youma fell down, turning to dust.

"Thanks!"

"Go! Kill them!" Queen Beryl ordered the Youma, laughing as they began closing in on the Inner Senshi.

"This isn't good…" Jupiter said, backing up to form a square with the other three.

"Now!" Queen Beryl commanded, arms outstretched in that evil villain pose.

"**Deep Submerge!"**

"**World Shaking!"**

"**Dead Scream."**

The Youma surrounding the Inner Senshi all soon fell to dust, the Outer Senshi running to the Inner Senshi. "Sorry we're late," Michiru said, smiling.

"Well, you made it just in time," Makato said, turning to meet another wave of Youma charging at them.

"**Jupiter – Oak Evolution!"**

"**Mercury – Aqua Rhapsody!"**

"**Venus – Love and Beauty Shock!"**

Their attacks took out most of the Youma, only to have them replaced with even more Youma. "What the…!"

"There's so many!"

"**Silent Wall!"** Sailor Saturn yelled, a wall stopping the waves of Youma from getting closer to the Inner and Outer Senshi. "There's too many for us to take on at once!" Ami said, touching her earring to activate her visor. She pulled out her mini super computer and tried to find out a way to take care of them. "It's no use! There's just too many!"

"**Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"**

Pink light flooded over the Youma, turning them to dust as Eternal Sailor Moon arrived.

"Usagi-chan!"

"Sailor Moon!"

"Usagi-san!"

"Coming back from the dead, bringing your evil minions with you, and attacking my friends! I cannot forgive you! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon yelled, pointing at Queen Beryl.

"**Shut up!"** Queen Beryl commanded, rather than yelled, at Eternal Sailor Moon as she shot black lightning at her. The black lightning crashed into Sailor Moon, sending her sliding across the ground. "She…She's stronger than before!"

"Sailor Moon!" Minako yelled, turning to face Beryl. "Why you!"

"**Venus Love Me Chain!"** she yelled, sending the golden chain at Beryl.

"**Burning Mandala!"**

"**Supreme Thunder Dragon!"**

Queen Beryl simply held her hand out, blocking all of their attacks without breaking a sweat. "No way!" Minako yelled just as Beryl sent Venus, Jupiter, and Mars into a wall with another black lightning attack. "Michiru-san! Haruka-san! Setsuna-san!" Ami yelled, looking to Beryl.

"Got it!" the three Outer Senshi said, nodding.

"**Mercury – Aqua Rhapsody!"**

"**Space Sword Blaster!"**

"**Submarine Violin Tide!"**

"**Chronos Typhoon!"**

The combined power of Sailor Mercury, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto sent Queen Beryl back and into the ground. "We did it!" Haruka said, smiling.

"Why…you!" Beryl boomed, standing back up and stretching her arms up into the air as she called down bolts of black lightning on the Senshi.

**"Silent – "**

"Shut up!" Beryl yelled, shooting black lightning at Hotaru directly. "Ah!" Hotaru yelled, sliding across the ground. "Hotaru-chan!" Usagi yelled, getting up to try and run to her. "Not so fast!" Beryl yelled, shooting her back down to the ground. Beryl laughed, calmly walking over to Sailor Moon as the black lightning rained on the other Senshi, keeping them down. She grabbed Sailor Moon by the neck, lifting her up into the air. "It's time for me to take my revenge at long last!" she said, laughing as Sailor Moon struggled to break free.

"Die!" Queen Beryl yelled, tightening her grip on Sailor Moon's neck.

All of a sudden, an arrow flew into Beryl's hand, making her drop Sailor Moon to the ground. Sailor Moon gasped for air, turning her head to look at who shot it along with the rest of the Senshi, the lightning stopping. "Who are you?!" Beryl cursed, grasping her hand.

"That's not something you need to know," Takuya said, in his knight form, of course. He got low, putting his left foot in front of his right, sliding them apart and getting lower, his legs almost touching the ground.

**"Deep…"**

He pulled the string on his bow back, a shining blue arrow forming as he aimed at Beryl.

**"…Dive!"**

He launched the arrow at Beryl, the arrow flying at high speeds as it slammed into her and disappeared, two waves of water rising on the left and right of it, almost immediately after. The two waves of water crashed down on Beryl, causing her to scream in pain. "This isn't over…" she said to Takuya before she took a few steps back and disappeared into a black portal behind her.

The Sailor Senshi slowly stood up, grasping arms and whatnot due to the pain and injuries. "Who…are you?" Sailor Moon asked, looking at Takuya.

"I can't tell you. Not yet," he said, turning around and walking off.

Sailor Neptune's eyes were narrowed a little. "There's something…familiar…about him…"

"Hm? What was that?" Uranus asked, looking towards her. "Oh. It's nothing."

* * *

The next morning…

"TSUKINO-SAN! ABANOSHI-KUN! YOU'RE LATE _AGAIN_!! HALLWAY! NOW!"

"Aah! Not _again_!"

* * *

**So how was it? I'm not sure if it was very good or not. xD But I'll find out soon enough. Feel free to give comments or advice! Oh, and I'm taking ideas for a transformation sequence of Saturn since it was never shown, I feel like there should be one. Also, I'm using attacks from the manga, if you couldn't already tell. If anyone wouldn't mind, would you please give a small description of the attacks, so I'm not wrong and won't get any negative comments. Again, looking for knights, feel free to message me the info about them using my bio to help you.**


	2. Galaxia's Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it. I do own this story and Takuya.**

**I had Sailor Moon use Moon Princess Halation in this chapter, since if she used Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss, it would just ruin the whole scene and she doesn't have her tiara as Eternal Sailor Moon. And I figured since she has a similar weapon, she could still use any previous attacks. If anyone has a problem, please feel free to say so. And I gave the Outer Senshi transformations, since they never transformed in the anime after they were upgraded. Even though they'll be having a new transformation soon. xD  
**

* * *

The Inner Senshi, along with Mamoru, sat, or stood, around the Hikawa Shrine yard, having a meeting about yesterday's events. And for once, the Outer Senshi were there, too. "How did Queen Beryl return?" Makoto sighed, lifting her chin off her hands and looking at her fellow Senshi.

"And who was that guy?" Rei asked, halting her sweeping.

"Luna?" Usagi asked, turning to look at the black cat.

Luna shook her head. "Nothing like this has ever happened before."

"If Queen Beryl is back, then other – " Ami was cut off, black portals appearing around the Sailor Senshi and Mamoru.

"Everyone! Transform!" Luna yelled as Lemures and Daimohn began appearing around them.

"**Moon Eternal…"**

"**Mercury Crystal Power…"**

"**Mars Crystal Power…"**

"**Jupiter Crystal Power…"**

"**Venus Crystal Power…"**

"**MAKE-UP!"**

The Inner Senshi formed a line, facing the group of Phage.

"**Neptune Crystal Power! Make-Up!"**

Michiru held her Deep Sea Mirror in front of her, her reflection showing as her hair blew forward, covering anyone's view of her to reveal her diving head-first under an ocean, lighter tendrils of water wrapping around her body. She fell through the surface of the ocean below her, her uniform appearing.

"**Uranus Crystal Power! Make-Up!"**

Haruka held her Space Sword in front of her, showing her reflection for a split second before it disappeared, sending Haruka into space. She was propelled forward, flying past stars and asteroids, eventually flying past a boundary and appearing in the sky. She was propelled into a cloud, and flew out the other end, revealing her to be in her uniform.

"**Pluto Crystal Power! Make-Up!"**

Setsuna held her Garnet Rod in front of her and soon released it from her grip, the staff spinning in front of her on its own as a wave of sand-like substance flew out from her body, making her appear above Crystal Tokyo in the 30th Century. Another wave of the sand-like substance revealed her to be in front of the Space-Time Door. It opened, and she fell through, revealing her on the other side in her uniform.

"**Saturn Crystal Power! Make-Up!"**

Hotaru twirled her Silence Glaive above her, a wave of dark energy flying out to reveal her in dark ruins, and her Silence Glaive disappeared, transforming into dark energy that formed an orb around the curled up Hotaru. She suddenly uncurled, stretching her body and making the orb disperse, revealing her in her uniform as she spun around, her Silence Glaive appearing in her hand.

Mamoru transformed into Tuxedo Mask and ran to Sailor Moon and the other Inner Senshi, helping them fight the Lemures.

"**Shabon Spray – Freezing!"** Mercury yelled, launching the beam of bubbles at one of the Lemures in front of her, the bubbles rushing past and freezing it.

"**Moon Princess Halation!" **Sailor Moon yelled, her attack shattering the frozen Lemures.

"**Fire Soul Bird!"**

"**Sparkling Wide Pressure!"**

Sailor Mars and Jupiter combined their attacks to destroy a Lemures, only to have it replaced with another.

"**Crescent Beam Shower!"** Venus launched a volley of energy beams at a group of Lemures. Just before it hit, Zirconia appeared and blocked it, sending it back at her.

"**Mercury Aqua Mirage!"** Mercury launched the beams of water to block the attack from hitting Venus. "Thanks, Ami-chan!"

"**Jupiter – Oak Evolution!"**

The green projectiles slammed into two Lemures, one aiming to charge at Mercury and the other at Venus. "This isn't the time to be talking!"

"**Silence Glaive Surprise!"**

**"Dead Scream."**

The combined force of Pluto and Saturn's attacks was more than enough to take out a few Daimohn, but they had the same problem as Sailor Moon's group. There were just too many.

"**Space Sword – "** Uranus was cut off, a fast Daimohn knocking her Space Sword out of her hand. The Daimohn began dashing in straight lines around her, striking her at intervals. "We can't attack without hurting her!" Neptune said, clenching her fists.

"**Shine Aqua Illusion!"** Mercury used her attack to freeze the ground in a spot, causing the Daimohn to slip and fall to the ground. "Now!"

"**Deep Submerge!"**

The blue orb crashed into the Daimohn, making the shell pop out of the now normal tire and crack. Soon enough, the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask were forced closer and closer to each other, their enemies gaining the upper hand. "This isn't good…"

"**Venus – "** Minako was cut off, a Lemures slamming into her and sending her to the ground. "Minako-chan!" Makato yelled, running towards her to help her up, only to be shot to the ground by a Daimohn.

"Why you! **Mars – **" Rei slid across the ground, a Lemures in front of her laughing. "Oh no!" Sailor Moon said, taking a step back. **"Shabon – " **Ami was knocked back, kneeling as she held her gut, a muscular Daimohn smiling in front of her. "Everyone!" Sailor Moon held her hands by her mouth, looking at the Inner Senshi. The Outer Senshi formed a circle around her, holding their weapons up.

**"Submarine…"**

"**Chronos…"**

"**Space Sword…"**

**"Silence Glaive…"**

The four Senshi fell to the ground, dropping their weapons as Zirconia lowered her hand, smiling at Sailor Moon. "Everyone!"

Tuxedo Mask grit his teeth, stepping in front of Sailor Moon as he swiped at the nearing Lemures and Daimohn with his rod. One of the Daimohn jumped onto Tuxedo Man, kicking his rod away as a Lemures followed its lead, latching onto his body. "Mamo-chan!" Sailor Moon yelled, Tier in hand, as she ran forward to try and help. She was grabbed by arms from behind, causing her to drop the Tier as she struggled to try and break free. "Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan!" she yelled, closing her eyes while Mamoru was being hit by Lemures and Daimohn.

Just when things were getting worse as Zirconia stepped forward, a golden light washed over Hikawa Shrine, destroying all of the Lemures and Daimohn, leaving a confused and angry Zirconia. "What…" Zirconia was blasted back by a blue laser. Seeing who it was, she took a few steps back, a black portal appearing behind her as she disappeared.

"What…just happened?" Jupiter said, slowly standing up with the rest of the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask. "Mamo-chan!" Sailor Moon yelled, running over to him and helping him up as she turned her head slightly, looking to see who it was. "No way…"

It was the Starlights and Princess Kakyuu, but the biggest surprise was the person behind them, the Starlights and their princess moving aside to reveal her.

"G-Galaxia!" the Sailor Senshi said in complete surprise, staring at the longhaired woman in front of them.

"Not just me…" she said, turning and taking a step back to reveal Chibi Chibi and Queen Nehellenia (as a child).

"Chibi Chibi! Nehellenia!" Sailor Moon gasped, rather than said, in shock.

"Chibi!" Chibi Chibi laughed, running up to Sailor Moon and hugging her. "But what is she doing here?" Sailor Moon asked, looking a little confused. Queen Nehellenia took a step forward, looking at the ground. "A few days ago, all of my friends transformed into monsters, then she came and saved me, then brought me here," she said, looking up at Galaxia.

Galaxia smiled to her, then her face turned serious as she turned to face the Sailor Senshi. "Recently, Chaos' power has been increasing, which is why you're probably seeing old enemies you've already defeated," she explained, answering their questions that were about to come up.

Then Michiru took a step forward. "Would that cause any…strange things to happen?" she asked, thinking back to the day Queen Beryl had attacked, and the man who saved Sailor Moon.

"I assume by strange things happening, you mean strange new stars being born. You're probably the only one who felt something, Neptune, because another star was born that was blessed with the planet of the deep seas, Neptune, the same as you," Galaxia said as she turned her head slightly to look at Michiru.

The others' eyes widened as they turned to look at Michiru, surprise evident on their faces. "So that guy…" Michiru began, looking at Galaxia.

"Yes," she replied, nodding to her.

"But with Chaos' rise in power, the power of his dark stars have grown, too. So…" Galaxia said, looking at the Inner and Outer Senshi. "I will give you the power you need to protect your princess," she finished, holding her hands out as a golden aura appeared on the Inner and Outer Senshi. "This power…"

"It's amazing…"

"It's as if a warm light was shining brightly inside of me…"

Their uniforms changed, their ribbons becoming small and thinner, but longer (Eternal Sailor Moon's ribbons' length) and having a trimming of their respective planetary colors. The brooches on the ribbons on their chests transformed into their guardian planet's symbols along with the stars on their chokers. Their tiaras disappeared entirely, replaced with their planet's mark like Sailor Moon.

"Amazing…" Sailor Moon said, looking at the other Sailor Senshi around her.

"Hopefully, that will be enough for us to win," Galaxia said, taking a step forward.

"Wait. Us?" Haruka asked, looking surprised.

"Yes. We will be staying here to help you defeat Chaos and anything he sends your way," she answered, stepping in the middle, giving a good scene of Galaxia, the Starlights, Chibi Chibi, Nehellenia, and Princess Kakyuu.

'_Could this really be big enough to involve them all?'_

* * *

_The next day…_

At the Crown, after school, the Inner Senshi and Usagi were sitting at the usual table. The place was surprisingly empty, but there was one new person there.

"Everyone, this is Takuya, the person I was telling you about," Usagi said, introducing Takuya.

"Ohh. The other troublemaker that's always late like you?" Rei teased, smiling in that way only she could.

"Rei-chan!"

"What, crybaby?"

While the two were arguing, Makato, Minako, Ami, and Takuya were chatting. "So, Takuya-san, I hear that Ms. Haruna is tough on you just like Usagi-chan," Makato said, smiling.

"Well…"

_Earlier today…_

"ABANOSHI-KUN! WAKE UP!"

_Back to present…_

"You could say that!" he said, laughing in the Omg-I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about way.

"So, do you get as bad grades as Usagi does?" Rei asked, their argument over.

"Rei-chan!"

"Well…" Takuya began, thinking about the test in his suitcase that all students had to bring to school. To be honest, he'd gotten a 35.

"Um…"

"Hmmmm?" the Inner Senshi and Usagi asked, nearing him like a predator who just found its prey.

"Uh…"

"Hm? Who's this?" Michiru asked, the Outer Senshi arriving.

'_Saved!'_ Takuya thought, sighing in relief.

"OH! This is Takuya!" Usagi said, introducing them.

"He seems awfully relieved to not have to answer the question."

"Mm mm!" the three Inner Senshi nodded in agreement with Minako, crossing their arms.

"Huh? I don't quite understand!" Galaxia said rather loudly on the other side of the building to one of the waiters, being new to this and everything. Hotaru ran over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the table. "Huh? What is this thing?" Galaxia asked, picking up a plate with a slice of cake on it. She poked it with her other hand, getting some frosting on her finger. "Hm?" she mumbled, poking her finger in her mouth and eating the frosting.

"…"

"Oh my goodness! This is absolutely delicious!" she yelled, dropping the plate with the cake on it and putting her hands on her cheeks, making a face that looked like she was in heaven. "Aah!"

Usagi dove forward and caught the plate, sighing. Everyone stared at her in shock. "Um…is she alright?" Takuya asked, eyes wide.

"Um…uh…she…has a case of amnesia! Yeah! That's it!" Usagi yelled, waving her hands to try and make a point.

"Is that…is that…CAKE!?" Nehellenia gasped, seemingly popping out of nowhere as she grabbed a plate and fork from the table and started eating it.

"No matter how she acts, she's still a child," Michiru said, smiling.

After everyone was seated, including Chibi Chibi, the small talk and conversations began. "I'm telling you it's true!"

"No way!"

"So…"

"You're _the_ Michiru!?"

"The one and only," Michiru replied, smiling. But when she looked closer at Takuya, her eyes widened, getting the same feeling from him that she got from the man who saved them from Beryl. _'Could he be…?'_

Then, it was as if time had stopped, all the windows in the Crown breaking and making the waiters working there run off somewhere. The Crown began falling away piece by piece, to reveal Wiseman above them, a dark laugh echoing in their minds.

"Oh no…"

"It can't be…"

_'We can't transform here…'_

"**I will destroy this city along with the Sailor Senshi!"** Wiseman boomed, pieces of buildings flying off into the sky. It was as if all of them were transported to another dimension.

"It seems I have no choice…"

Takuya took a few steps forward, looking up at Wiseman and earning looks of surprise from the group behind him. He held his right hand up, the ring on his finger shining. **"Neptune Planet Power! Suit Up!"**

"No way!"

"It was him!?"

* * *

**First of all: OMG. I actually ended it with a cliffhanger. xD**

**But, a few notes:**

**If you're wondering what Mercury Aqua Mirage is, and you haven't read the manga, you can see it in the SuperS special 'Ami's First Love'.**

**I won't be putting the Starlights and Princess Kakyuu in the story too much, but they will be put in some chapters. The same goes for Mamoru. Sorry.**

**I brought Nehellenia into this because it makes sense, since her subjects were turned into Lemures, so she should be involved. Or at least, it seemed that way to me.**

**If you're thinking Sailor Saturn should be dead for using Silence Glaive Surprise, if I remember correctly, she could use it freely in the manga, and it's basically the only way she can attack.**

**It feels like I'm forgetting something but I can't quite put my finger on it. Oh well. xD**

**I probably **am** forgetting something, so just ask if you have any questions.**

**One last thing: when I uploaded the document, it got kind of screwed up, so if there are any big mistakes, I apologize. I skimmed over and tried to fix it as best as I could.**


	3. The Forces of Neptune Join Together!

**First things first; thanks to Ali for coming up with Venus Knight! All credit goes to him!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it. I don't own Venus Knight, that is Ali's privilege. I do own Takuya and the story.**

**I won't be showing any of the Senshi transforming in this chapter except for Michiru, because most of this chapter revolves around her and Takuya.**

* * *

"**Neptune Planet Power! Suit Up!"**

He put the palms of his hands together, swinging them apart as two arrows flew from his arms and curved back around, leaving trails of water behind as they flew past Takuya, a white light covering Takuya's body. The two arrows curved around and flew towards his chest, going straight through, exposing him to be in armor. The two arrows curved back around and crashed together in his right hand, creating an explosion of white to reveal a large bow in his hand.

There was no time for the Sailor Senshi to be surprised, and they quickly shook it off, a serious look on their faces. "Everyone, let's go!" Usagi yelled, holding her brooch in her hand.

"**Moon Eternal! Make-Up!"** Sailor Moon looked over her shoulder to look at Galaxia. "Take care of Chibi Chibi and Nehellenia!"

"**Mariner Castle Power! Make-Up!"** Sailor Mercury stood next to Sailor Moon, turning her visor on and pulling out her computer. She looked around, turning her visor off after awhile. "It's no use. The only way we can get out is to defeat him."

"**Phobos-Deimos Castle Power! Make-Up!"** Sailor Mars stood on the other side of Sailor Moon, smiling. "I can't believe another troublemaker has the role of protecting this planet."

"**Io Castle Power! Make-Up!"** Sailor Jupiter stood next to Mercury, smiling as she looked towards Mars. "Rei-chan, wasn't it Takuya who saved us the other day?"

"**Magellan Castle Power! Make-Up!"** Sailor Venus stood next to Mars, waving her finger left and right towards Mercury. "Ami-chan, there's no need to worry. I'm sure we'll beat Wiseman no problem!"

"**Miranda Castle Power! Make-Up!"** Sailor Uranus ran forward, stopping more in front than the other Sailor Senshi. "What's the matter? You little kittens afraid?"

"**Charon Castle Power! Make-Up!"** Sailor Pluto followed Uranus and stopped next to her, Garnet Rod in her hands. "Be careful, Haruka. He may be more powerful than you think."

"**Titan Castle Power! Make-Up!"** Sailor Saturn ran next to Pluto, smiling as she looked up at her. "Then why did you follow her?" she asked, smiling as Sailor Pluto laughed nervously then looked back to Wiseman.

"**Who are you?!"** Wiseman asked, pointing at Takuya.

"Guarded by Neptune, the planet of the deep seas, I am the Knight of Purpose, Neptune Knight!" Takuya yelled, introducing himself at long last.

Wiseman, enraged that he didn't know exactly what Takuya was, thrust his hand forward, shooting a blast of black lightning at Takuya. **"Die!"**

"**Triton Castle Power! Make-Up!"**

Michiru spun around, extending her arm and creating a circle of water around her, a pillar of water rising up and expanding (her transformation in the anime) to reveal her basked in a blue light, praying in front of her castle in her princess form. A sparkling white dot flew from the top of Triton Castle to her. Her Power Guardian flew in a spiral around her, bottom to top, the Neptune mark appearing on her forehead. Her sea-green gown disappeared, her body glowing white as she fell through the ground as if it was water, appearing in her uniform on the other side.

"**Eternal Deep Submerge!"** Michiru yelled, launching the blue orb at the lightning as it went straight through, following it all the way to Wiseman's hand and exploding.

"**I-Impossible!"**

"Guarded by Neptune, the planet of the deep seas, I am the Soldier of Embrace, Sailor Neptune!"

"**Die!"** Wiseman yelled, raising his arms into the air to call down bolts of black lightning.

"**Mercury – Aqua Rhapsody!"**

"**Jupiter – Oak Evolution!"**

Mercury and Jupiter used their attacks to try and cancel out any bolts above the Sailor Senshi, while Sailor Saturn and Pluto took care of the rest. **"Silent Wall!"** Hotaru created a forcefield around Venus and herself, holding her Silence Glaive above her. **"Garnet Ball!"** Setsuna stood next to Haruka, shielding them from any bolts of lightning above them.

"Chance! **Mars – Flame Sniper!**" Sailor Mars launched her attack at Wiseman's head, a look of shock on her face when it just went inside and nothing happened. "What?!"

"**Fool!"** he laughed, thrusting his hand towards her and sending her crashing into the table they were sitting at in the Crown.

"Mars!" Minako yelled, running over to her. "Why you! **Venus – Love and Beauty Shock!"** she yelled, sending the projectile at the orb floating between Wiseman's hands. A panicked sound escaped where his mouth would've been if he had one, and he quickly reached out with one of his hands to catch the heart. He pulled his hand back slightly, then pushed it forward, sending Minako's attack back at her. "Minako-chan!"

"**Silent Wall!"** Hotaru yelled, stopping the attack in front of her before it could reach Minako. Wiseman laughed, placing both his hands in front of him to point his orb at Hotaru. **"Die!"** he yelled, launching a blast of black lightning at her, breaking through the shield and crashing into both Hotaru and Minako. "Hotaru-chan! Minako-chan!" Usagi yelled, running over to them and kneeling down. Ami touched her earring and turned her visor on, tapping keys on her computer as she looked back and forth between Wiseman and the screen. "I got it. His weak spot's the orb!" she yelled to the remaining Senshi that were still conscious. **"Mercury – Aqua Rhapsody!"**

_'I have a bad feeling about this…'_

"**Dead Scream."**

'_What is he planning…?'_ Takuya thought, looking at Wiseman.

"**Jupiter – Oak Evolution!"**

The closer he looked, the greater the feeling became. "Oh no…"

"**World Shaking!"**

**"Deep – "**

"Stop!" Takuya yelled, getting in front of Michiru. "What do you think – " Michiru was cut off, watching in surprise and a little horror as Wiseman's orb absorbed the other Senshi's attacks, sending them right back as the others were propelled across the floor. "Everyone!" Sailor Moon yelled, looking up in complete horror. "Why…" she mumbled, standing up only to be knocked back down by a blast of energy.

"Sailor Moon!" Michiru and Takuya yelled, running towards her. A strong gust of wind forced them to turn around as the slid, knelt down. "It looks like we have no choice but to work together to get out of here," Michiru said, smiling as she stood up.

"Well, only because there's absolutely _no_ other way," Takuya teased, laughing a little when he stood up. "Ready?" he asked, raising his bow and pulling the string back, a blue arrow forming.

"I doubt you would ever have to ask me that," Michiru answered, holding her Deep Sea Mirror in front of her.

**"Deep…"**

"**Submarine…"**

The arrow began to shine along with the Deep Sea Mirror, creating a bright enough light to temporarily blind Wiseman.

"Amazing…" Galaxia mumbled, hugging Chibi Chibi and Nehellenia close.

**"…****Dive!"** he yelled, releasing the arrow to send it at Wiseman's orb.

**"…****Reflection!" **she yelled at the same time as Takuya, a mist-like beam flying from her mirror and wrapping around Takuya's arrow, acting like an aura. The attack crashed into Wiseman's orb while he was almost recovered from the flash of light, pushing against the surface.

"**Neptune Planet Power!"** Takuya yelled, his bow glowing a light blue and the arrow pushing with more force.

"**Triton Castle Power!"** Michiru yelled, his Deep Sea Mirror glowing a light blue as the mist suddenly flared up, the attack beginning the push into Wiseman's orb. **"W-What? Impossible!!"** Wiseman was being pushed back, trying to stop the attack with his orb.

Takuya and Michiru held their weapons in front of them, slowly kneeling down and panting. "Even with our combined power, it still isn't enough?" Takuya said, looking up at Wiseman. "At this rate…"

"Stop…don't say it…" Michiru said, slowly standing back up. "If you really do have Neptune's blessing…" she began, the symbol of Neptune on her forehead beginning to glow, "Then you won't give up so easily!" she yelled, the Neptune symbol shooting a small beam into the Deep Sea Mirror.

_'One more time!'_

"**Submarine Reflection!"** The Deep Sea Mirror glowed as the Neptune symbol on Michiru's forehead fed it power, launching a beam at Wiseman's orb in a final attack.

_'One last shot!'_

"You're right…" he said, standing up and holding his bow in front of him. "One last time!" he cheered, the symbol of Neptune appearing on his forehead, glowing and releasing a thin beam of energy into Takuya's bow, the blue blades shining.

'_This is it.'_

He pulled the string back, energy flowing in from the blades on his bow to create a sea-green arrow. **"Deep Dive!"** Takuya launched the arrow, Michiru and Takuya's attacks creating an X as they pierced through Wiseman's orb, shards of it falling to the ground.

**"I-It can't be!"**

At this time, the other Sailor Senshi began to regain consciousness, slowly standing up. "They did it!"

"I can't believe it!"

"This isn't over yet!" Takuya yelled, turning his head to look at Sailor Moon.

"Now, Sailor Moon! Finish him off while we still have the chance!" Michiru yelled, turning.

"**No! I refuse to lose again!"** Wiseman roared, getting desperate as he launched a blast of lightning at Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon!" the Sailor Senshi and Takuya yelled, looking towards her.

**"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"**

Sailor Moon launched the pink beam at the lightning, the forces pushing each other back and forth. Wiseman's attack began pushing Sailor Moon back, the lightning nearing her. "We have to help her!" Ami yelled, beginning to run towards her only to stagger and fall. "We don't have enough energy…" Setsuna said, using her Garnet Rod for support as she stood up. "Believe in her. She can do it," Michiru said, smiling.

"**Silver Moon Crystal Power!"** Sailor Moon yelled, the crescent on her head glowing as her attack began pushing its way back towards Wiseman.

"**I won't let you win!" **Wiseman pushed forward, stopping the pink energy in front of him. "What?!"

"**Venus Aurora Shower!"** A volley of golden lasers fell from the sky, landing on what was left of Wiseman's orb and destroying it.

"**No!!"** Wiseman screamed as he began to fade, disappearing along with the dimension they were in, the Sailor Senshi and Takuya appearing back in the Crown. "What just happened?" Ami asked, looking around.

"Up there!" Makato yelled, pointing at a figure on a nearby roof.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked, running towards the building. The figure turned around and walked off, disappearing.

"Wait!" she yelled, stopping when he disappeared. She turned back around, and along with the other Sailor Senshi, saw that Takuya was already walking away.

Sailor Moon took a step forward, about to go after him when Michiru put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head. "Just let him go. We can't make him talk to us if he doesn't want to."

Galaxia stood away from the Sailor Senshi, Chibi Chibi and Nehellenia with her.

_'Should I really have awakened him as a knight? Was it okay for me to do it, even if Chaos was getting more powerful?'_

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**But, if you're wondering, a Power Guardian is basically a smaller version of the Sailor Senshi that protects their respective planets while they're on Earth. I'm really trying my best to get my chapters to be longer, but I'm making really slow progress. xD**

**If you're considering making a Knight, but you're having problems, you can reserve the planet or just send me a message or something and I'll try to help you.**


	4. Note to Readers

Yeah. I know in my profile I said I was almost done with a new chapter. Well, I really was. I even had I think two new chapters done, since I had nothing to do while my internet was out. But then my dad came on and wiped all my files out cause he found out I had a virus. That bummed me out, so my motivation for this story's dropped by a lot. ; ; But once it comes back, I'll work on it. Promise. :D


End file.
